


I just can´t stop loving you

by Lunanoe



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Los seres humanos no somos ni el ayer ni el mañana, somos este momento. Vive de la manera que tu corazón te diga que actúes en las situaciones presentes sin pensar lo que acontecerá al segundo siguiente"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can´t stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Abbot tenía que aparecer en alguno de mis OS. ¿Soy la única que cree que Abbot es un poco Jisbon?  
> La carta que Jane le escribe a Lisbon está compuesta por estrofas de la canción "I just can´t stop loving you". Es original de Michael Jackson pero yo la escucho cover Glee, aunque de todas formas sigue siendo una canción hermosa.  
> Nunca me había resultado tan sencillo escribir un OS. No creo que sencillo sea la palabra correcta pero que se ha escrito prácticamente solo. Cuando sientes tan tuyo la escritura de un OS, nada puede hacer que te quedes en blanco -algo que me pasa a menudo cuando escribo.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 11 de mayo de 2014  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Disclaimer: Si The Mentalist me perteneciera, otro hubiera sido el final del 6x20

Había estado practicando toda esa tarde las palabras que llevaban años escondidas en lo más profundo de mi corazón, contra las que me había enfrentado por creer que ninguna mujer merecía ser amada por alguien con un corazón y alma tan hechos pedazos como los míos. Teresa Lisbon merecía una persona con un pasado limpio a sus espaldas, alguien que pudiera amarla sin miedos…

Lo cierto era que sabía que no existiría hombre en la Tierra capaz de amarla con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía. Amaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo, adoraba cada faceta suya, su sonrisa era el sol que iluminaba mis mañanas, sus ojos eran el hogar donde me sentía a salvo y toda ella era el bálsamo que curaba cada una de mis heridas. Junto a Teresa, no sentía miedo. Ella era lo único valioso que la vida me había regalado desde que Red John me arrebatara a mi familia.

Por eso mismo, cuando llamé a su puerta y fue Pike quien apareció, todas las frases que llevaba preparadas desaparecieron de mi cabeza. Aunque él no fuera capaz de amarla en ochenta años lo mismo que yo en un solo día, recordé que era él quien le convenía. Pike era un buen hombre, no vivía rodeado de fantasmas, no estaba trabajando en el FBI para evitar pasarse el resto de sus días en una prisión, ¿no era evidente quién le convenía a Teresa?

La llamó y a los pocos segundos reemplazó a Pike en el umbral de su puerta. Pude ver en sus ojos lo incómoda y avergonzada que se sentía con mi inesperada visita. Le mostré el paquete con la ración de pasta que me habían dado en el restaurante italiano en agradecimiento por cómo habíamos llevado el último caso que nos había ocupado.

-No has venido a traerme pasta –adivinó Teresa.

Algo que identifiqué como esperanza se presentó en sus rasgos faciales. Podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón o quizás se tratara del mío, no lo sé. Sabía que tan pronto como le confesara la magnitud de sus sentimientos, ella se olvidaría de Washington y de Pike. Era como un libro abierto cada emoción que ella experimentaba y por eso mismo no podía decirle nada. A pesar de saber que me amaba y ella que era correspondida, me sentí terriblemente egoísta por haber pensado en anteponer mi felicidad a la suya propia. Si ella se marchaba, probablemente me olvidaría y acabaría amando a Pike. Podría tener una vida, una que yo no me veía capaz de ofrecerle.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Estuve a punto de dar marcha atrás cuando vi las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus preciosos ojos pero, para evitar el peligro de que la verdad –esa verdad que ambos veíamos tan evidente desde hacía años- se confirmara, di media vuelta y me marché. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba y sentía ganas de llorar.

No, había hecho bien. Mi corazón me gritaba furioso que por qué había hecho aquello, que cómo podía haberme echado para atrás ante una ocasión tan perfecta para confesar mis sentimientos. Ella iba a marcharse, tenía que luchar más que nunca. Quizás mañana cambiara de parecer, pero en ese momento mi cabeza me felicitaba por mis acciones. Realmente creía ahora mismo que lo mejor para Teresa era marcharse, aunque eso conllevara perder la única persona que me haría sentirme feliz el resto de los días que me quedaban por vivir.

El claxon de un coche me sacó de mis reflexiones. Levanté la mirada y me topé con Abbot apoyado sobre su coche. Suspiré. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No sentía ánimos de hablar con nadie, solo quería marcharme a mi caravana y dejar que el alcohol borrara cada pensamiento que me torturaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Abbot?

-Estaba dando una vuelta y te vi venir –contestó-. Este es el barrio de Teresa, ¿verdad? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa pero realmente interesado.

-Solo vine a traerle un poco de pasta, nada más.

Abbot se levantó de su coche y suspiró profundamente. Me miró largo rato en silencio.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Patrick?

-¿Cómo dices?

-No hagas como que no sabes de qué te hablo. Desde el primer momento en que os vi juntos a Teresa y a ti, supe que no teníais una mera relación de amistad. Recuerdo cómo se arriesgó por ti dos años atrás, en Sacramento, cuando estaba rodeada por coches del FBI. No le importó echar a perder su carrera por ti. ¿No es eso, el considerar la felicidad del otro más importante que la tuya propia, la mayor prueba de amor?

-Solo somos compañeros, Abbot. Estás viendo historias que no son. Ella está con Pike y va a marcharse a Washington. Es lo que le conviene.

-¿Y realmente crees que marchándose podrá olvidarte? Patrick, ¿de veras piensas eso? Teresa y tú tenéis una conexión que nunca antes había visto. A lo largo de diez años, ha estado contigo en tu búsqueda de Red John, enfrentándose a quien hiciera falta por protegerte, esperando cuando te marchabas, jugándose el tipo por ti. Ahora, voy a repetirte la pregunta: ¿de veras crees que marchándose podrá olvidarte?

-Pike es un buen hombre, podrá hacerla feliz.

-Claro que podrá hacerla feliz pero, ¿piensas que la hará realmente feliz? Eres un hombre inteligente y avispado. Dime si piensas que Teresa lo amará de veras algún día. Y dime si de verdad no harás nada por lograr que se quede. Por lo que he visto y escuchado de vuestra relación, siempre regresas a ella. No importa el tiempo ni las circunstancias, siempre volvéis a reencontraros. No puedo olvidar tu primera condición para entrar en el FBI. Tanto empeño pusiste en que la contratáramos en nuestras filas para ahora rendirte así como así, ¿cuándo te volviste tan cobarde?

-Abbot, quiero que sea feliz. Tú mismo lo has dicho: sacrifico mi felicidad por la suya, quizás con el tiempo alcance una felicidad plena. Mírame. Llevo casi trece años consumido por el rencor, por la culpa, no puedo hacer feliz a nadie. Tengo miedo de no poder darle todo lo que se merece. Tengo miedo de hacerla infeliz.

-Nos pasamos gran parte de nuestra vida llenándonos la boca con palabras como "y si…, nunca, jamás, siempre, todo, puede que…". Generalizamos acontecimientos que nos van sucediendo por el recuerdo de un hecho pasado. Nos ocultamos en palabras como esas por temor a vivir algo que nos confirme que no somos la persona que creemos que somos o que nos han hecho creer. Vemos a gente pasar y no la paramos por esos mismos temores e inseguridades. Nos torturamos, nos culpabilizamos de historias que destrozan nuestro corazón, pasándonos los días consumidos por la culpa y el miedo a volver a sufrir o hacer daño a la persona que quiere hacernos ver quién somos realmente. No dejes que esos sentimientos sigan condicionando tu vida, Patrick, porque los seres humanos no somos ni el ayer ni el mañana, somos este momento. Vive de la manera que tu corazón te diga que actúes en las situaciones presentes sin pensar lo que acontecerá al segundo siguiente. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón qué hagas en este momento?

Cuando Abbot terminó su discurso, pude verlo como nunca antes lo había visto. Conocía el dolor, la inseguridad, la incertidumbre, había vivido con cicatrices que quizás aún no habían sanado. Me hablaba como alguien que me comprendía y no me decía todo aquello por compasión. Él realmente creía cada palabra que decía. No podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre que había amenazado con meterme en prisión.

Giré y corrí hacia la casa de Teresa. En lugar de llamar a la puerta, saqué el pedazo de papel que Abbot había arrancado para mí de su libreta y escribí con el bolígrafo que me había prestado. Doblé el papel y lo metí dentro de su buzón.

La vida es luchar, mirar hacia delante, vivir con heridas que nos acompañarán largo tiempo, pero, ¿qué aprenderíamos sin el dolor? El sufrimiento es lo que nos ayuda a crecer, el caer es lo que nos enseña a no volver a derrumbarnos, el vivir con los recuerdos sin sufrir por ellos es lo que nos da la experiencia para afrontar nuevas situaciones, y el amar sin temores es lo que nos rescata de nuestros infiernos.

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You_   
_For Awhile_   
_You Look So Beautiful Tonight_   
_Your Eyes Are So Lovely_   
_Your Mouth Is So Sweet_   
_A Lot Of People_   
_Misunderstand Me_   
_That's Because They Don't_   
_Know Me At All_   
_I Just Want To Touch You_   
_And Hold You_   
_I Need You_   
_God I Need You_   
_I Love You So Much_

_Each Time The Wind Blows_   
_I Hear Your Voice So_   
_I Call Your Name . . ._   
_Whispers At Morning_   
_Our Love Is Dawning_   
_Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

_You Know How I Feel_   
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_   
_I'm So Proud To Say_   
_I Love You_   
_Your Love's Got Me High_   
_I Long To Get By_   
_This Time Is Forever_   
_Love Is The Answer_

_I Hear Your Voice Now_   
_You Are My Choice Now_   
_The Love You Bring_   
_Heaven's In My Heart_   
_At Your Call_   
_I Hear Harps,_   
_And Angels Sing_

_I Just Can't Hold On_

_I Feel We Belong_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living_   
_If I Can't Be With You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_   
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_   
_And If I Stop . . ._   
_Then Tell Me Just What_   
_Will I Do_


End file.
